M&M's
by bambiheartlock
Summary: Basically a series of small stories about random happenings in Matt and Mello's lives while they are still at Wammy's. Random. Rated M for sexual topics and Mello's language of course .


**Chapter 1: Loser**

It was a normal day at Wammy's House. Near playing with his toys(oh how my mind twists those words XD), Mello bitching at Matt for playing too many videogames, Matt playing videogames anyway, Roger hating his life, you get the idea. Everything just as it always was.

That is, until the unthinkable happened.

Birds stopped in their songs, the bees stopped buzzing, and L actually quit his goddamn slurping for once.

All of time seemed to freeze as Matt lost his last tank to the oncoming grenades of the enemy team.

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened at the pixelatedly horrifying YOU LOSE emanating from the top half of his DS. The gamer went into a frozen state of shock at what was undoubtedly the worst thing to ever happen in his life.

30 minutes later Mello finally paused in his male PMS-induced tirade long enough to wonder why his best friend/lover had gone so stiff. Trying to bring the gamer out of his trance, Mr. Chocobear flicked him several times in the head while repeatedly calling his name obnoxiously.

"Matt? Maaaatt? Hey asswipe. Dipshit! Dumbfuck, wake up!"

All these, and several other more colorful, names failed to get a response out of Matt.

Mello, furious at the lack of attention, proceeded to bitch-slap him(very violently) right across the face. This succeeded in nothing except making the redhead fall to the floor in a heap of traumatized, petrified, disbelieving Matt-goo.

The blonde chocolateer-wannabe finally realized he was getting nowhere and stalked off somewhere to… do things. Let's just say a certain toy-loving sheepy someone was in for a surprise.

Anyway, after wallowing some more Matt built up enough strength to lift himself off the floor.

However, as soon as he attempted to take a step towards his room(he was going to crawl under the bed and stay there for a few days) he tripped and fell onto his pathetic face again.

Matt cursed his clumsiness and pondered over whether or not to try and stand up again. After a while spent in thought he opted to stay there. It was uncomfortable for him but he really didn't want to move. The gamer's goggles were digging into his face(no matter how sweet they were they still got in the way sometimes), and the Coral Conundrum carpet(although just as sweet) was bound to be leaving a carpety pattern on his cheek.

But in the end, uncomfort lost to the black hole of sleep deprivation(from Mello of course. You can imagine what kind of fun the M&M's were having at midnight) and Matt fell asleep right there.

**Matt's Dream**

Matt woke up in a strange room. The entire place was bare, save a mirror and seemingly locked door. Looking into said mirror, the redhead nearly had a heart attack.

To say his clothing was a bit whorish would be way underdoing it.

He was wearing a fairly loose emerald-colored silk shirt that showed off all the skin on his torso nearly up to his sternum. The miniskirt matched both in color and fabric. But not in length. Oh, no, the skirt was much shorter. When you think 'miniskirt' you think around mid thigh, right? The scrap of fabric Matt was wearing reached about quarter thigh. At best.

To add on to that, he had dark green fishnets all the way down his legs where they ended in three-inch heels that matched the rest of the outfit.

The gamer was once again frozen. What the _hell_ kind of a dream was he having??

Just then, he heard the door open.

Matt turned around and instantly had to put a hand over his nose for fear of fatal blood loss.

The figure in the doorway was Mello. And judging from what Matt was wearing, you could probably guess the kind of attire Mello was in.

Skintight black leather vest. Skintight black leather shorts(about as short as Matt's skirt). Skintight black leather thigh high boots(ending in killer four-inch heels).

Yes, lots of skintight black leather.

And Mello topped that all off by pulling out a whip and handcuffs from behind his back. The badass leather god smiled, showing off gleaming fangs.

Matt began hyperventilating. He was terrified, ecstatic, and overall overwhelmed. Shit, with a mind this creative why had he ever even watched porn?

Suddenly, everything blacked out and then a blurry version of Mello(real-life Mello, not dream Mello goddamnit) came into his view.

"Are you still not up?? What the fuck is wrong with you??"

Matt clenched his eyes back shut, willing his dream to come back. No matter how scary the whip might have been, that outfit was still frickin drop dead gorgeous!

But alas, lost dreams do not return.

At least he stopped wallowing. About the game, that is.

Gods, that outfit was sexy.


End file.
